


Agreed? Agreed.

by RubyCaspar



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Dating in Secret, Established Relationship, F/M, Post Season 2, Total Fluff, tiny bit of season 3 speculation, very mild spoilers for finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCaspar/pseuds/RubyCaspar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy and Jake don't really talk about the future, so it's hard for Amy to tell if they're on the same page. Not that she's stressing about it or anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agreed? Agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Still not over the finale... so here's the second post-finale fic in as many days.

Lunch in the break room with Jake was Amy’s favourite time of the working day. Which was saying a  _lot_ , considering how much she loved her job. The thing is, they hadn’t told anyone yet about their relationship (well, except for the Captain - she’d been fine keeping it to themselves for the horrible month The Vulture was in charge (still couldn’t believe that had actually happened!), but there had been no way Amy was going to  _not_  officially disclose their relationship once Captain Holt came back… luckily he had been fine with keeping the knowledge to himself.) **  
**

So, everyday life in the precinct was pretty much the same as always, except that now those moments she and Jake spent eating lunch in the break room with their knees pressed together under the table and eating whatever they’d prepared together that morning in her kitchen (his kitchen was a wreck) were her favourite moments of the day. It was just that she kind of _missed_  him during the rest of the day, when they were separated by two desks and had to keep up a veneer of platonic friendship that was starting to grate on her.

So yes she loved her job, but she loved Jake more.

Which was terrifying, frankly. She’d never felt that way about anyone - never thought she  _could_  feel that way about anyone, but she’d learnt to follow the evidence and it all pointed to her being so head over heels in love with Jake Peralta that she was more excited about sharing a bag of chips with him in the break room than getting a perp to crack in interrogation.

She should tell him, she knew that, but they hadn’t really had that talk, you know? About how serious they were? Okay, so they were exclusive and they referred to each other as boyfriend and girlfriend and they spent practically all their time together outside of work, but there hadn’t been a  _discussion_  as such. It had been almost three months now and they hadn’t even talked about telling everyone they were dating yet.

Anyway, this is all sounding like Amy was in the middle of some kind of angsty crisis and she totally wasn’t… the above are just some points that crossed her mind around lunch time each day.

The  _real point_  was that lunch was Amy’s favourite kind of day and it was lunch time, so she was happy. She and Jake were sitting at their usual table facing the door, Amy was eating pasta from their dinner the night before and Jake had a sandwich made entirely with ingredients from her kitchen and a bag of chips from her cupboard. He was scanning the paper for funny stories to read aloud and their knees were pressed together.

it was perfect.

Scully was the only other person in the room, but he left after a few minutes and Jake immediately pointed out a story about a man whose boyfriend had to call the fire department to uncuff him from their bed when he lost the handcuff key. The man was stuck on the bed for almost six hours while his partner searched the whole apartment.

“See, this is something we wouldn’t have to worry about,” he said. “Because we both know how to pick handcuff locks.”

He waggled his eyebrows at her, and Amy rolled her eyes. “Jake I’ve already told you before now,” she said. “My bed frame is wrought iron and I don’t want to chip the paint.”

Jake huffed but didn’t argue, and hooked his foot around hers under the table. Amy smiled.

“Hey.”

Amy’s head snapped up and Jake’s foot snatched back as Rosa stepped through the doorway. She had a file in her hand and her face was her usual indifferent expression, but her eyes were darting between the two of them, and Amy watched in horror as her lips pursed thoughtfully. It was gone a moment later, though, so maybe she’d imagined it…

“‘Suuup Rosa?” Jake said in a horribly fake nonchalant tone.

Amy cleared her throat. “Hi.”

Rosa strode forward and held out the file to Amy. “I need you to sign the arrest report for this morning.”

“Oh! Sure,” Amy said, taking the file and setting aside her pasta to make room for it on the table. There was a pen inside, and Amy started to sign.

“Oh my god,” said Rosa suddenly, making Amy look up at her questioningly. “I’d forgotten how long your signature takes to do.”

Jake snorted and Amy cut him a Look which he completely ignored.

“Right?” He said, grinning up at Rosa. He pressed his knee back against Amy’s to placate her, but continued with his teasing. “You wanna watch Braveheart on my phone while you wait?”

Amy’s rancour vanished, and she gave Jake another look, this time with a small smile, but quickly shook herself and went back to finishing the last part of her surname. It wouldn’t be good if Rosa noticed her smiling at things she should be offended by, especially after she might have seen her and Jake playing footsie just now…

Rosa just folded her arms and waited silently while she finished up. Amy was just crossing the T in Santiago when she spoke up again.

“Just think of how long it will take to do when it’s  _Santiago-Peralta_.”

Amy froze, and she felt Jake do the same next to her. She didn’t dare look at him, instead staring at the pen in her hand and frantically sorting through what her reaction here needed to be.

Her cheeks were burning as she finally looked up at Rosa, who was watching her and Jake with an amused smirk. So, she thought she knew something. Well… okay, it was Rosa, she probably did. But that didn’t mean she could force her and Jake out into the open before they were ready to be.

Amy swallowed, looked back down and added a shaky dot to the I in her name before closed the folder and looking back up.  "Ha ha,“ she said drily. (Or hopefully drily anyway. She didn’t really do dry very well.)

Jake finally moved as well, sitting forward to pick up his unopened bag of chips. "Yeah, good one Rosa.” He tried to open the bag but fumbled it and dropped the packet back onto the table.

Amy looked away quickly and saw that Rosa was looking unbearably smug now.

Rosa shrugged. “What?” She said drily ( _she_  could definitely do dry). “Amy seems like the kind of person who would hyphenate.”

And with that she picked up the folder and walked out of the room without a backward glance.

Amy sat staring at the break room door, sporting what felt like a full-body blush and with her hands clasped together so tightly her knuckles were white. Jake was silent next to her, clearly having an internal meltdown.

Even if she knew about them, why would Rosa go and say something like that in front of Jake? Now it was going to be really awkward and they would have to talk about their future before they were ready and Jake wouldn’t be as into it as her and they’d try to forget about it and move on but it would be there, you know, and then it would get too much to deal with and they would break up.

Oh god they were going to break up.

 _Damnit Rosa_.

Jake cleared his throat, and Amy forced herself to look up at him. He looked a lot calmer than she expected, but he wasn’t looking at her - he was staring down at his sandwich.

“Rosa’s crazy,” he said.

Okay.  _Okay_. So he was going to just laugh it off, forget it happened. She was so on board.

“Totally,” she agreed.

“Yeah… hyphenating is a stupid idea.” Jake finally looked up at her. He was smiling a smile she recognised - it was his making-light-of-a-serious-topic-so-I-don’t-give-away-how-much-I-care-about-this smile.

Amy huffed a surprised laugh, and tension seeped from her shoulders to be replaced by butterflies in her stomach. “I don’t know,” she said. “Rosa’s right about me - I am the kind of person to hyphenate.”

“Okay, sure, but hear me out,” Jake said, sitting up and leaning towards her slightly. “Jake and Amy  _Santalta_  - pretty cool right?”

Amy had to fight against her grin. “That’s ridiculous,” she said flatly. “ _Peraltiago_ is so much better.”

Jake did grin at that. “You’re right, that does have a good ring to it.” he said.

Amy shrugged. “We could do Peraltiago-Santalta and have the best of both worlds,” she suggested.

Jake sat back again, but slid his leg over so it was back pressed against hers. “I don’t know Ames, you really do need to think about what it would mean for your signature,” he said. “We’re talking another five-to-ten seconds per signature, you could lose like an hour a day.”

Amy rolled her eyes. “I think you’re grossly overestimating the amount of things I have to sign each day.”

“Maybe not  _now_ , but you’ll have to sign loads of stuff when you’re a Captain.”

Warmth blossomed in Amy’s chest and she tilted her head to the side, just looking at him. He looked so sincere - so sincere that suddenly she was hyper aware that they weren’t kidding around.

She’d been silent for a moment too long, because Jake shifted in his seat and looked away, probably about to backtrack and try to turn it all into a joke. Amy leant forward.

“So, you wouldn’t expect me to give up my career after we get married?” She said.

Jake’s eyes shot back to her, his eyebrows raised, and for a second Amy worried she’d gone too far, but a moment later he smiled again.

“Of course not,” he said. “You’ll clearly be the main bread-winner of the family. I’ll make sergeant and make sure I’m set up in a good precinct with solid support so I can take care of our four awesome children while you’re kicking ass as Captain of the most efficient precinct in New York.”

Amy had to swallow before she could speak again. “Two kids.”

Jake pulled a face. “Aw, really?”

“Yes Jake - I refuse to be pregnant for  _three years_.”

“Okay,  _fine_ ,” said Jake sullenly. Then his eyes lit up. “Can we have three if the first one is twins?”

Amy laughed. “Sure, no problem.”

Jake did a victory air pump, and Amy shook her head watching him, her head spinning from the sudden direction the conversation had taken. Just a few minutes ago she’d been enjoying lunch and quietly wondering whether or not she could broach the subject of taking their relationship public without freaking Jake out, and now they’d discussed married names and babies and future careers and… everything. It didn’t seem real.

“Do you… do you really think about that stuff?” She asked him after a moment.

Jake gave her a small smile. “All the time.”

Amy nodded. “Me too.”

They weren’t touching anywhere but their knees, but it was probably the most intimate moment of their entire relationship so far. Amy bit her lip and reached up both hands to tuck her hair back behind her ears.

Jake grinned.

“Okay, so it’s decided,” he said, rubbing his hands together. “You as an awesome Captain, me as your arm candy husband, two,  _maybe_  three kids who - sidenote - will all be awesome and clearly genetically superior in every way… and you work on a way to speed up your signature.”

Amy’s cheeks were hurting from the stupid grin on her face by the time Jake stopped talking, but that was okay because it just matched his.

He held out a hand. “Agreed?”

“Agreed.” Amy took his hand and they shook, firmly. She cocked her head to the side again. “Do you think maybe we should start by telling people we’re dating?”

Jake chuckled. “Yeah I guess so,” he said. Then he looked over his shoulder. “Hey Charles! Get in here!”

“Sure thing Jakey!”

Amy shook her head but didn’t protest when Jake turned back to her, tugged on her hand to bring her closer, and then kissed her, cradling the back of her head with his free hand. Amy shifted as close as she could, sinking into the kiss and forgetting that there was someone on their way to witness it until Charles’ “WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!!!” filled the room.

Jake didn’t let her pull away until after the shout ended. It took a while.


End file.
